


Cry Baby

by crimson_wake



Series: Cry Baby [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crying, M/M, Panic Attacks, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call you cry baby, cry baby, but you don't fucking care. So you laugh through your tears. Cry baby, cry baby. Cause you don't fucking care. Tears fall to the ground. You'll just let them drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based off a song called Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez. This was inspired by a conversation between some of my friends.

It's a secret nobody knows except for his mother and father. Those who knew once have long since forgotten and have moved on with their lives. Except Akaashi hasn't-- not really. He feels stuck in the same spot, unmoving and unchanging.

He's ten when it first happens. The setter was simply playing with neighborhood kids and they say something insensitive. He doesn't think much of it at first- ignores it even, but he feels a nagging voice from the back of his mind telling him something was wrong. Akaashi confronts the children about it and they stare at him as though he was speaking gibberish. They make fun of him, point and laugh and mock him in every way possible. It's humiliating and it feels as though heavy rocks are resting in the pits of his stomach. At that moment he wished the weight inside of him would allow him to be dragged and buried beneath the soil.

"You're not seriously gonna cry are ya?" A boy slightly bigger than him in both height and weight teases. Akaashi shakes his head but he knows his eyes are filled with tears. This doesn't fail to go unnoticed by the other children and they laugh, each interjecting their own rude comment. Before much more can happen he runs away and back home with his head down; small fists curled into tight balls.

The first thing he does is run to his room, uncharacteristically ignoring his mother's cheerful greeting. The boy slams the door harder than he means to and curls into the nearest corner with his knees pulled against his chest. It's then that his tears cascade down his round cheeks and his voice cracks whenever he sobs. His mother, worried for her son, knocks on his door several times before letting herself in. She spots her son balled up in the corner of his room and crouches down in front of the boy, cupping his cheek with her delicate hand.

"What's wrong, Keiji?" She questions as she smoothes her hand through his hair.

"I don't want to play with those kids anymore." He says without an explanation and she immediately understands.

"Your heart is too big for your body." She smiles softly and presses a finger against his chest. "It's not you, it's them. You're one of a kind and they don't understand." She presses a kiss against his cheek and leaves him to be since she knows her son well enough that he wants to be alone when he's upset.

That night, Akaashi finds himself staring at the faucet as he brushes his teeth. Earlier that day it felt as though there were faucets behind his eyes as he cried uncontrollably for so long. He purses his lips and turns off the water and crawls into bed, not wanting to think too much about it.

He's thirteen now and he occasionally runs into those kids from back then. They shout "Crybaby, Crybaby!" In the halls and everyone looks at them as though they're crazy. Akaashi has learned now that it's better not to respond and to let the tears fall later. He can't break his facade that he's worked so hard to build over the years.

"Doesn't that bother you?" A classmate of his asks. The setter pretends to think about it for a few moments before ultimately shrugging.

"I don't care." He says monotonously but he could already feel a familiar sensation prick the corner of his eyes. Akaashi sighs and turns back to the lesson on class that was taking place though he would be lying if he said he was listening to the teacher. His mind drifted else where- somewhere dark.

 _'No one understands.'_ He thinks and he continues to have minimal friends and few acquaintances. He won't let anyone close enough to hurt him and he doesn't by the time he graduates.

He's sixteen now and he's gotten used to his captain's boisterous behavior. It's a bit of a relief in fact. He's gotten closer to those around him and isn't nearly as terrified of opening up as he was. One practice, however, he snaps at the trigger.

"C'mon, Akaashi!" Bokuto whines when he doesn't get his way. "Don't be such a cry baby!" Akaashi tenses and he can feel every muscle in his body go stiff. He's already crying before he knows it but his face stays straight, eyes blank and void of emotion as salty tears fall. Almost as if someone turned on the faucets in his eyes. The setter's hands are trembling uncontrollably and he swallows hard. Bokuto and everyone else in the gym stays silent in shock as they watch their ever so composed player lose his cool-- his facade is slipping, it's falling apart-- it's broken. Akaashi gasps and his shoulders slump as he covers his mouth with his hand. Before he can help it a choked sob erupts from his throat. Bokuto extends a hand as a comforting gesture but the other male quickly slaps it away.

"D-Don't," He hisses, "Don't y-you dare..." The captain wears an expression of shock and hurt. The boy can feel his lungs heaving for a proper flow of air. The room seems to be contracting and his team mates who are now walking over to him seem both too far and too close. Before he officially breaks down he runs out of the gym and away from everyone.

Akaashi Keiji is not a crybaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue as a series with different characters and their point of views or just leave it? Your commentary is highly appreciated.


End file.
